Kublai Khan
Kublai Khan is a Mongolian Mark-4 Jaeger constructed in 2030 by the Mongolian Armed Forces. Plannings started in 2026, and actual construction on Kublai Khan started 2 months after, but where delayed until 2028 due to lack of funds and resources, thus forcing the Mongolian Armed Forces to seek assistance, mostly from Russia, China, and the US. Currently stationed in Ulaanbataar, Mongolia, it is piloted by Oyunbileg Bataarsaikh and her brother Tuul Bataarsaikh (the co-pilot). Kublai is held in the Hong Kong Shatterdome, and moved to the Vila Do Porto Shatterdome. History Kublai Khan started construction in 2026, and was originally planned to finish construction in 2028, but was delayed due to lack of funds and resources, and construction was finished in 2030. Its first battle was around the North-Western borders of Mongolia, against a yet unnamed Kaiju. Both pilots have described the Kaiju similar to a Hawk in appearance. It is yet to be found, classified, and eliminated. Kublai Khan has made very few Kaiju kills for a Mark-4 jaeger, mostly due to Mongolia's rough terrain, and the lack of easily accessible areas by sea. In the year 2030 on 9th of Januay, Jairo, a Cat V Kaiju and Sinvolition, a Cat IV Kaiju attacked Mongolia. Kublai Khan and Omega Wilde was sent to intercept both of them. During the battle, Omega was disabled by Jairos hydro glaze by destroying one of its arms and both legs. After killing Sinvolition using its Chain Sword, Kublai engaged Jairo. Although the Kaiju had overpowered Kublai, Omega Wilde managed to warm up its Plasma Caster and shoot it at the neck of Jairo, hence killing it. Both Jaegers were relocated to tother Shatterdomes to go through repairs and upgrades. Appearance Kublai Khan's design is specialized in Attack, Speed, and Armor, making it one of the deadliest Mark-4 Jaegers active so far. The T-16 Angle Wings on its back enable Kublai Khan to maintain its balance during the turbulence of supercharged burst lunges, high-speed pursuits, and evasive maneuvers. (T-16 Angel Wings provided by Australia) Kublai Khan's OSIH Achilles shock absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat; the complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform maneuvers. Kublai Khan's 34RO111 STERNO Piston allows for the Conn-Pod's increased flexibility around the neck. (OSIH Achilles schock absorbers and 34RO111 STERNO Pistons were provided by China) The most notable feature about Kublai Khan is the fact that it has 4 arms. Most likely the first Jaeger ever constructed to have 4 arms, the upper pair of arms is hidden behind Kublai Khan's back to avoid damage done to the limbs. They're only used when it's absolutely necessary. When activated, the Conn-Pod platform rotates 180 degrees, so that the pilots are aligned vertically. This is due to the fact that each pilot controls his/her own set of arms. The limbs are covered in a layer of lead, and when activated, it gives the appearance that the Jaeger has sprouted a pair of extra limbs. While used mostly to turn the tides of combat, it also serves as a intimidation purpose. (Oh come on, who wouldn't be shocked to see a 2,000 ton beast sprout another set of limbs?) The overall design of Kublai Khan reminds one of a Mongol Warrior. Combat/Weaponry Kublai Khan is one of the fastest, and strongest, Mark-4 Jaegers in excistance so far. Sporting nearly inpenetrable armor, great physical capabilites, and high speed, it is one of the deadliest of all Mark-4 Jaegers, and the deadliest Mongolian Jaeger so far. The combat strategies used by the pilots can vary from fairly simple, to highly sophisticated. The most popular one used by the siblings is the "Death from Above". This is where they sneak up on a Kaiju from behind (at any angle as long as they remain out of the Kaiju's field of vision), jump onto the Kaiju's back, and proceed to damage any parts of the Kaiju that seem vital/sensitive. Doing so, they can take out a Kaiju fairly quickly, and are also hard to shake off. Another one is the "Plasma Barrage". This is where they repeadetly shoot a Kaiju with the I-19 Plasmacaster, thus gaining the Kaiju's attention and driving it away from any other Jaeger in need of assistance. But this is very risky, since not only do they provoke the Kaiju to attack, the I-19 Plasmacaster is a rather old version, and doesn't do a lot of damage. The powermove is called "Guillotine". As the name states, they slice off the head of a downed Kaiju with Kublai Khan's GD6 Chain Sword (provided by the US), quickly finishing the Kaiju off without struggle. Another powermove is "Temujin's Wrath". This requires all 4 arms to be activated. This is where they simply overpower the Kaiju with several punches to the gut/head, before pushing it on its back and stabbing its heart. Kublai Khan in general is designed for both heavy, and quick attacks. Despite the wide arsenal and high stats of the Jaeger, it is still vulnurable against larger, heavier Kaiju, since Kublai Khan is rather light-weight, and can be tossed around easily by a Kaiju. Confrontations Confrontation No.1 Arriving soon Category:Jaeger Category:Mark-4